


a ride down memory lane - kevkyu

by deobikyu



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, M/M, Minor Lee Sangyeon/Choi Chanhee | New/Bae Joonyoung | Jacob, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, café worker!changmin, cheesy as fuck i'm sorry 😔😔😔, fashion designer/blogger!kevin moon, florist!sangyeon, groupchat fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:53:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24955618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deobikyu/pseuds/deobikyu
Summary: kevin sighed, the weight of the bike feeling so familiar under his hands. the bike they were using was an oldie but a goodie, one that had been gifted to kevin by his father in his first year of college when it was still slightly big for him. now, however, it fit just right, the feeling of the leather seat against his legs feeling so familiar. with a small brown basket in the front, the bike itself was a shimmery silver, the seat being made of black faux-leather, along with a large metal plating behind to accommodate a second person, the second person now being his lovely cat-café worker of a boyfriend, ji changmin.alternatively,the most cheesy shit I've ever written, with a side of a,, weird fucking groupchat. basically just kevkyu going on a bike ride and remembering how their friend group formed
Relationships: Ji Changmin | Q/Moon Hyungseo | Kevin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	a ride down memory lane - kevkyu

**Author's Note:**

> hello lovey doves!! it's been,, a fucking while, and i'm so sorry for that, but i'm feeling genuinely inspired rn so have this!! mwah!!!

kevin sighed, furrowing his brows in annoyance and discontent as he searched through his seemingly endless wardrobe. he glanced around, thoughts drifting through his mind, though the young fashion blogger couldn't seem to rack his mind ( or clothing racks ) for a decent outfit for his date with his lovely boyfriend, changmin.  
yet again, a disappointed grunt left his lips as he glanced around his small apartment.  
he glanced around once more, gaze drifting towards his second large dresser of clothes banished into the corner of his room, then at his endless shoe collection that seemed to take up almost 20 ft of his already cramped apartment.  
𝘩𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴, 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳, 𝘤𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘶𝘳𝘰𝘺, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘺 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘲𝘶𝘦𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯, 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬 𝘸𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘪𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘢 𝘴𝘶𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴? 𝗁𝖾 𝗉𝗈𝗇𝖽𝖾𝗋𝖾𝖽, 𝗍𝗁𝗈𝗎𝗀𝗁 𝖺𝗌 𝗁𝖾 𝗅𝗈𝗈𝗄𝖾𝖽 𝗍𝗁𝗋𝗈𝗎𝗀𝗁 𝗁𝗂𝗌 𝖼𝗅𝗈𝗌𝖾𝗍 𝗈𝗇𝖼𝖾 𝗆𝗈𝗋𝖾 𝗁𝖾 𝗍𝗁𝗈𝗎𝗀𝗁𝗍, 𝘦𝘩, 𝘪 𝘮𝘦𝘢𝘯, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘰𝘯𝘯𝘢 𝘥𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘮𝘦?  
note to self : a fucking lot.  
kevin was practically dying of heat exhaustion the instant he reached changmin's apartment, it turns out, even with shorts and low-top converses, he still could barely keep his ground without wanting to die on the spot.  
"open the door you fucking idiot!" kevin half-yelled as he knocked on changmin's small apartment door,  
"oh- hey, babe! are... are you okay?" changmin giggled, confusion taking over him at his boyfriend's rather... disheveled appearance.  
"don't fucking question, just let me take off this dumb ass jacket and grab your bike," kevin cut him off.  
"i- you know what? i'm not even going to fucking ask at this point, come inside" he chuckled out before kevin strolled in, chucking his leather jacket somewhere in the room before practically throwing himself onto changmin's couch.  
"kebbie! we have to go out some time!" changmin whined, a small pout forming on his lips at his lazy boyfriend, however kevin simply chuckled before sitting up and pulling changmin next to him, swinging the boys' legs over his lap, changmin letting out a loud yelp.  
kevin grabbed changmin's head, leaning it against his shoulder as he kissed the boy on his forehead.  
changmin soon began mumbling nonsensically to himself, something about how kevin was "too cheesy", though kevin paid it no mind, simply chuckling before he turned around, beginning to pepper changmin's entire face with kisses, big and small, before the boy finally pushed his face away.  
the two stared at eachother for a moment, though they couldn't take eachother seriously whatsoever before bursting into loud laughter, the sound resonating through the small apartment like ringing bells.  
"okay okay, let's actually go cycling now, minus this stinky fucking jacket,"  
"way to ruin the damm moment, kevin!"

︶︶︶︶︶︶ -ˋˏ ꒰ ❀ ꒱ ˎˊ- ︶︶︶︶︶︶︶ 

kevin sighed, the weight of the bike feeling so familiar under his hands. the bike they were using was an oldie but a goodie, one that had been gifted to kevin by his father in his first year of college when it was still slightly big for him. now, however, it fit just right, the feeling of the leather seat against his legs feeling so familiar. with a small brown basket in the front, the bike itself was a shimmery silver, the seat being made of black faux-leather, along with a large metal plating behind to accommodate a second person, the second person now being his lovely cat-café worker of a boyfriend, ji changmin.  
leaning forwards, he quickly placed both his and his boyfriend's bags in the small wooden basket, smiling gently to himself at the fresh breeze of spring. changmin soon leaned his cheek down, mushing it lightly against kevin's shoulder blade before wrapping his arms tight around his waist. he giggles lightly, feeling the small hairs on kevin's neck tickle his forehead, and hell if that didn't make kevin fall in love again for the nth time that day.  
he was soon thrown out of his love-strucken haze by changmin smacking him lightly on the shoulder.  
"i will personally kick you off of this bike if you don't start cycling soon," he threatened, though it didn't phase kevin one bit.  
"babe, i'll have you know that this is 𝘮𝘺 bike, and i will not hesitate to sue you if you run away with it-" kevin stated "-i can't have you stealing anything else asides from my heart," he finished, lightly laughing to himself as he could practically feel changmin's cheeks burning up.  
"did you have to be 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 cheesy, kev? come on!" changmin whined, trying to hide his embarassment by sounding annoyed.  
"okay, okay, fine, but only because i'm starting to get bored too," kevin agreed.  
kevin smiled to himself, before stepping on the pedal of the bike to get started. although it wasn't very fancy, it was fun and functional, and that's the only thing that matters.  
the ride began slowly, as expected, the two biked slowly around their neighborhood, the light spring air fanning both of their faces nicely. along the way, changmin kept examining the flowers and trees, an awestruck expression drawn accross his features at the stunning mixes of magenta, mahogany, royal blues and purples, with the occasional splashes of salmon, periwinkle, and any other color imaginable. the mixes of pinks from the sakura trees, with the soft yellows and reds of the tulips, and the vibrant greens from the grass were nothing less of absolutely 𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 to the two boys.  
"hey, pumpkin, do you what kinda flowers those are?" kevin asked,  
"oh, thise are camomiles!" changmin responded excitedly, and this went on for quite some time before changmin started thinking, 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘥𝘰 𝘪 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘢𝘣𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘧𝘭𝘰𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘪𝘳𝘴𝘵 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦?, he pondered to himself, before he realized.  
sangyeon! his childhood friend of, quite literally, decades. both of their mothers were good friends way before the two were born, and when they realized they were both pregnant, they simply couldn't wait to make the two young boys friends.  
oh, and friends they became. growing up, the two were practically joined at the hip, constantly hanging out and laughing together, to the point where for some time a lot of their school thought the two were dating until sangyeon finally revealed he had gotten himself not one, but two boyfriends, jacob and chanhee, jacob being another kind-hearted senior willing to aid anyone who needed it, and chanhee being a confident and loud sophmore. the two had been dating a little before they met sangyeon, and once they did get to know eachother, immediately all three of them began dating.  
now, why was sangyeon the reason changmin knew so much about flowers, you ask? well, that's because a small detail was left out, that sangyeon had loved flowers, and nature in general, his entire life.  
all his life he had gifted them to his parents and teachers in kindergarten, in middle school he made bouquets for all the boys and girls he liked, and back in highschool he'd constantly give them as gifts to his lovers. the man was now a very successful florist, owning his own well-going flower shop in the streets of their town, and along the way he was constantly pestering and rambling to changmin about flowers, what they mean, what they need, and anything else.  
𝘩𝘶𝘩, 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘢 𝘧𝘶𝘯𝘬𝘺 𝘨𝘶𝘺, changmin thought to himself, though kevin interrupted him and his thoughts by responding,  
"who, me?" he asked, feigning hurt, though changmin simply laughed in response, realizing he must've said that out loud,  
"no, doll! i'm talking about sangyeon and his... a little more than strange flower addiction," he responded with a light chuckle, and kevin nodded in understanding,  
"eh, yeah, the guy's always been pretty strange when it comes to that, but that just adds to his charm! flowers are pretty romantic, after all," kevin said, and changmin couldn't help but agree.  
"wait, dear, i know you guys have been friends since... well, forever, but what about the rest of our friend group? for some reason i just can't remember," kevin asked, and changmin nodded, before trying to rack his brain and remember.  
𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘢 𝘨𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘱𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘵... 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘦𝘥 𝘪𝘵... 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘸𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘰𝘶𝘵 𝘪𝘯 𝘩𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭- 𝘰𝘩 𝘺𝘦𝘴! changmin finally realized.  
"come on, kebbie, don't you remember? it all started with eric! remember, it was when..."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this, sugar!! comments n kudos are appreciated, and please remember to take care of urself pumpkin!! it's especially important bc of this whole quarantine thing :((


End file.
